(Currently Untitled)
by kento kun
Summary: "So, do you have a wish?" I stare at him for a few seconds... He's given me a chance and so I'm going to take it.


Hi! It's been years since I last wrote anything, and so here I am under a new pen name. I've been wanting to get back into writing, but I guess I was really slow about it.  
This is my first fic with my own characters, but the world of Madoka is quite interesting so I wanted to expand on it in my own way. I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me!

Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy!

-kento kun

* * *

A snowball hits my head. I turn around quickly to the direction it came from.

"Got you! You get distracted _way_ too easily," Mayu chuckles. She, in turn, is pelted by a barrage of snowballs from her sides. "No fair, guys! Teaming up is cheating!"

"Well too bad," Noa sneers from behind a tree on my left. "No mercy on anyone who's mean to Tsubasa!" She continues to throw her remaining snowballs from her pile. On my right, I see Rin peeking from behind the snow fort she made earlier.

"You guys are just..." Mayu shakes her head. "...Well, it's understandable. I mean-" I throw a snowball and it hits her right between the eyes. She screams. "TSUBASAAAA! You guys are just jerks!" She charges straight for Noa with a huge chunk of snow in her hands. Beaming, Noa runs towards Rin but ends up tripping and falls face first onto the fort, crushing it with her weight.

"..." Rin makes the sad puppy dog face she's famous for.

"I'm so sorry!" Noa wails, getting up. She hugs Rin tightly.

"Serves you right," Mayu says proudly. The three of them start laughing.

I can't help but join in. I have the best friends, don't I?

Deciding that it's getting late, we start walking back to my place. "Thanks for visiting me guys," I tell them. "I really appreciate it.. I mean, I know how your parents were hesitant in letting you guys go..."

Noa smirks. "No worries! We're sorry that we couldn't do it _earlier. _I haven't ever been to the city before, so this is really exciting."

"Yeah, but all these buildings blocked us from clearly seeing the sun set," Mayu chimes in. "Anyway, why _wouldn't_ we visit our best friend? We missed you so much, Tsubasa." Rin nods approvingly.

Hearing that made me happy. I can feel my smile get slightly bigger. "...I missed you guys, too."

In a couple of minutes, we arrive at our destination. "Well, here we are." I motion my hand towards the house.

"Whoa! It looks so great!" Noa exclaims. She's not kidding either. It's definitely not the biggest and nicest house, but it's much better than the ones in my old neighbourhood.

"Yeah.. I'm surprised my dad and I were able to find this in such short notice.. and for cheap, too." Before we even start walking up the steps to the door, I see my dad poke his head out of it. "Hi, dad!" I call as we walk to him. I go into the house, take off my shoes, and rejoin my dad and my friends at the doorstep.

"Hey, girls!" he says, waving. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" The others wave back to him. "I was getting worried since it's already dark out. Busy day, huh?"

"After Tsubasa gave us a tour, we watched a movie and then chilled at a café," Mayu explains. "And on the way back here we had a snowball fight."

My dad laughs. "Well, at least you guys had fun." He opens the door wider. "Why don't you girls come in?"

"Sorry," Noa says, "but we have to get going. Our parents will be meeting us at the train station to take us home. We're just wanted to make sure that Tsubasa got home safely. Thanks though."

"Ahh, I see. Maybe next time."

Mayu hugs me. "Okay, we're going now. We'll come back as soon as we can, 'kay?" The other girls join in and the group hug lasts a good ten seconds.

I nod. "Thanks again. Get home safely and tell your families that I said hi."

And with that, they wave goodbye and leave, my dad and I smiling as we watch them get smaller in the distance.

As soon as he closes the door, my dad's smile disappears. I immediately follow suit. He looks at me angrily.

"D-dad... I'm sorry..."

"I _told _not to come home late," he says quietly.

"I didn't mean to lose track of time but-" he slaps me really hard on the cheek, and I stagger from the impact.

"DON'T TALK BACK!" my dad yells.

Pulsating with pain, I put my hand to my cheek. I stare at him in silence, my eyes starting to tear up.

My dad sighs. "Now go to your room."

"G-good night, dad..." I manage to choke out, heading upstairs.


End file.
